litasheckskyperpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroi (FERP)
"I guess you could say it was axe to meet you!" ''-Heroi when training with a fighter during the first chapter.'' Profile Heroi is a soldier of the DTF who hails from Drama, having grown up in the country his entire life, never straying from the main city's walls during that time. After his parents had been killed by an angry mob comprising of the country's own citizens, he joined the army intending to serve just as his parents had done. He is incredibly loyal to his friends and to the country Drama, but is something of a... horrible jester too. Along with being somewhat unlucky during the DTF's journey. Personality Heroi is very cheerful and optimistic person, refusing, almost stubbornly, to get to upset with bad things that occur. However, the few times that he actually gets upset, he instead likes to blame himself instead of others. Getting truly upset is almost a rarity for him, though and he loathes getting revenge for only himself. He also tried to constantly tell jokes in attempt to be funny and more likable, which usually does the opposite. Though on the rare occasion, he may get an actual joke in and get people to laugh as shown with Angel and Chase. Still, he considers everyone on the DTF to be his friend whether they think the same of him or not. He has trouble with his kids, and never truly knows how to act with them. He never expected to have a full family so soon, so he struggles to be the parent that he never grew up with. Though, it is certain that he will get better in time. In-Game Base Stats Base Growths * These growth rates are added to the current class' base growth rates to obtain their full growth rates. Max Stat Modifiers Quotes *Support Conversations are located here Barracks Alone * Asking - Normal * Replying - Normal * Asking - Married * Replying - Married * Asking - Child * Replying - Child * Roster Possible Endings Heroi: The Smiling Warrior : Heroi stayed with the army, becoming a trainer for the new recruits that joined up with the soldiers. In his after hours, he tried some stand-up comedy in some bars and restaurants around the country. However, most people said that he wasn’t exactly the best at it and was often kicked out. Nevertheless, he lead a mostly happy life, making plenty of friends and keeping touch with those left in the DTF. 'Heroi and Angel ' : Heroi and his wife, Angel, spent the rest of their lives happily in Drama. Angel became a teacher for the Pegasus Knights students. Heroi became a trainer for army recruits. Angel was still one of the only ones to ever laugh at Heroi's jokes. Trivia * Heroi was initially supposed to be called Ashwin, but the roleplayer decided that it would be too annoying to go by another name. * Angel/Heroi was never pre-planned and was done mostly in the moment. * Heroi's last name is unknown, as he has never bothered to reveal it Gallery Heroi, Angel, and Baby Ash.jpg Heroi winner art.jpg|Heroi's FERP Heroes winner art Category:FERP Category:Characters